Survivors of the Darkness
by ScarletFay
Summary: Harrys world is shattered with the death of his godfather. A summon to Hogwards to continue lessons with the dreaded Professor Snape doesnt help his mood.
1. Default Chapter

Part of an article from the Daily Prophet, written in the last  
year of the terror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named:

Article Headline: Victims found in Scotland! Hundreds Killed.

In what was thought to be an abandoned Castle off the coast of Scotland, over five hundred prisoners were found dead.

We have information that these were indeed prisoners of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; although we do not have their identification, or any information on what side they were on.  
You may remember from two weeks ago the story of several bodies found in a London park all of which baring the mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seems that this powerful man is not only now attacking enemies, but also his own allies. What is he doing? What will he gain from this? The man himself can only answer these questions if he is ever caught.

This Article was never published due to its use of words that invoked terror.

**Chapter One**

**Return**

**  
**Dear Mr. Potter,  
You are being summoned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to spend the remaining period of your summer holiday.  
Albus Dumbledore , head master of Hogwarts wishes you to continue your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape as soon as possible.  
In closed is a summer schedule for The Hogwarts Express. Please send an owl letting us know when we should expects you.Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Slowly Harry lowered the letter from his face. Could it be true? Were they truly letting him go back home to Hogwarts so early in the holiday? Quickly Harry scanned the letter again. This time he was sure of its contents.

Resisting the urge to spring off his bed and start hooting for joy, Harry walked to his desk and scribbles a quick reply.

It had been as dull as tombs at the Dursleys. Other than being feed and a rough word here or there from Mr. Dursley, his existence to them was practically nothing. Not that he was complaining. Before he had gone to Hogwarts he would have given anything to have a peace like this, but now life was boring him.

The reason for the Dursleys suddenly lack of interest in him was that their son, Dudley, had not come home after his school year at Smeltings School for boys.

"Its alright," Uncle Vernon had cooed trying to comfort his sobbing wife. "I'm sure his just gone on a special holiday. After studying so hard at Smeltings, of course the boy would need a special week or two alone." This seemed to calm Aunt Petunia, but Harry knew better.

Dudley had run off with his gang. He was probably out on the street right now doing drugs and chasing girls. He had heard Dudley talk about these kinds of things with his friends before, but thats all it had been up until now, just talk.

Sighing, Harry put his reply in an envelope and attached it to his Owl, Hedwigs, leg. Walking to the window he muttered a quick goodbye and let her go.

It had to be about one o'clock in the morning. Harry had been up late in his room, going over his books for school when the letter from Hogwarts had arrived. Now, he decided, he would go to sleep. In the morning, a reply from Hogwarts would come, and he would soon be on the Hogwarts Express and heading home.

Harry, suddenly, was awakened by a strange sound. Laying for a moment in the darkness he listened and waited.

Thump, Thump, Thump, came the noise. It was coming from the room next to his. That was Dudley's bedroom.

Harry waited in the darkness, maybe he had only imagined the noise…. still he had to be sure.

Thump, Thump, Thump, it came again. Slowly Harry climbed out of his bed, his wand lie on the nightstand next to him. He reached for it.

Grasping the doorknob and slowly pushing the door open, Harry mentally prepared himself for whatever lay behind the door.

Last summer Harry had been attacked by a group of Dementors and this summer, he wasn't taking any chances.

Throwing the door open, Harry stretched forth his hand and found the light switch. The room filled with light.

A fat figure struggled across the room from Harry, stuck in the window.

"Bloody Hell!" Come a pig-like squeal as the pudgy thing in the window squirmed and kicked trying to get loose.

"Dudley?" Harry asked. He steeped forward and shoved his wand into his back pocket.

"You idiot! Of course its me, help me get out of hear!" Dudley reached for Harry in a pathetic attempt to escape the window.

Harry tilted his head to the side and folded his arms. "Your Mum and Dad have been worried sick about you."

Dudley's face twisted into an expression of rage. "Listen you!" He shouted "If you tell them I'm here I'll pound your face in, do you hear me?"

"Alright Alright!" Harry stepped forward and grasped the boy by the arms. He didn't want his Uncle and Aunt to wake up either. They would probably blame him for all this. They'll say Harry has had their son all along, he had just shrunk him and has been carrying him around in his back pocket all this time.

After a lot more pulling and (and cursing from Dudley) Harry was able to pull Dudley free from the window. There was a moment of breath, then Dudley suddenly turned on Harry. Grabbing him by his shirt collar he said, "Alright you twit, you are not to tell my Mum and Dad I've been here or I'll send you to an early grave!"

A Sudden voice came from outside the window. "Hey Dursley! Where's the food"!" Dudley hurried to it and whispered back,

"Its coming, hold on a moment!"

Another gruff voice from below bellowed "Hurry up Dursley! I'm Starving!"

Dudley smiled and waved out the window, then turned away grumbling. It was then that Harry got a good look at his cousin. Dudley had lost some weight but not in a healthy way. He was as big as ever but his face was hollow and dark. His eyes, red and bloodshot, darted crazily as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. A sickening smell wafted from the boy. He looked terrible.

Dudley must have noticed Harry's stare because he crossed to the light switch and flipped it off. The only light that remained in the room came from the outside street lamps.

Walking out the door, Dudley made his way down the stairs. Not a sound came from below which was impressive to Harry, considering Dudley's size.

After a moment, Dudley reappeared with a bag of sliced bread, a twelve pack of soda, and of box of Twinkies. He walked over to the window and tossed the things outside.

There was a whispered cheer of delight from the voices outside. Dudley turned to Harry and pointed a threatening finger at Harry much like how his father, Uncle Vernon, had done many times before.

"Not a word you!" Dudley hissed, and with that, he turned to the window.

Harry had mixed feelings about what to do. It had been nice to come from Hogwarts and not have his roaring, stupid cousin in his face. If he let Dudley go now he could return to that peaceful life until he went back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks.

However, if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia found out that Harry had seen Dudley without telling them the consequences would be far worse than any coming from Dudley. And, after all, there WERE cousins.

"Stop Dudley, I can't let you go." Harry said. He studied the space between him and his cousin. He would be able to make it to the door before Dudley could catch him.

Dudley pauses, one knee on the windowsill. He looked somewhat stiff as he turned around. A Yellow smile spread on his face. Harry now rather regretted the words.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Dudley's hands curled into tight fits.

Harry took a step back. He really didn't want to get hit.  
"I'll yell," he said, "I'll wake up you Mum and Dad."

Dudley's face suddenly turns pale white. It scared Harry for a moment because he really did look sick.

"You wouldn't do that to me? Hu Harry? I've always been like a big brother to you!"

Harry ignored this lie. Shaking his head he said, "I'm sorry Dudley, you look awful, and you need help." He turned to the door, "I'll go get your mom and dad."

Dudley suddenly grabbed Harry by the arms and spun him around His face had an expression Harry knew well. It was the face he used right before he burst into tears.'

"I'm not sick. Really I'm not!" Dudley breathed on Harry; it smelled like a taint odor of vomit.

Dudley suddenly shifted as he said, "You're a wizard, and you can help me!" His eyes were pleading and desperate. He clung to Harry. Harry struggled to get away. They bumped a nearby lamp knocking it over.

Dudley did not notice his eyes where wild and frightening. The site and smell of him made Harry feel he was going to be sick.

"J-just make me better and I'll be on my way, Harry. Harry please!"

Two things happened then. Uncle Vernon threw the door open, and Dudley threw up all over Harry.

Uncle Vernon was brandishing a shotgun that Harry had never seen before, behind him stood his wife Aunt Petunia. She looked freakish in her pink curlers and green facemask.

Uncle Vernon pointed the shotgun at the gagging Dudley, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" he bellowed.

Almost instantly, Aunt Petunia flew past her husband. Shoving Harry out of the way, she wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh diddily dumkins! My love, I was so worried about you!" she hugged him and covered his pale face with kisses.

Dudley managed to squeak out a fait, "Hello Mum."

Mr. Dursley dropped his gun and walked forward. "Dudley!" He suddenly stopped, "What's that smell?" All three of the Dursleys turned towards Harry, who had vomit oozing down his shirt.

As if suddenly realizing where the mess had come from, Aunt Petunia let go of her son. She stared at him in horror, "Dudley, w-what's happened to you?"

Dudleys face contorted hideously. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to cry or scream. Before he would find out though Uncle Vernon turned on Harry, "You!" He said, "Get out of here and change your clothes. You're stinking up the whole house!"

Harry turned from the room and did what he was told. He threw the smelly clothes into a pillowcase and dumped it in the dustbin for Aunt Petunia to find.

Then, he began to pack his trunk. Once that was finished, he consulted the Hogwarts express train schedule.

There was a train leaving in an hour, good, that would give him plenty of time.

Harry pulled out of his trunk a jar filled with a strange glittering powder. He had just enough floo powder to make it to the train station.

Moments later he was standing in front of the great train, The Hogwarts Express. Harry could barely contain his excitement.

He had to wait sometime before he could get on the train. Many people where already getting off it. Several of which he knew. Madam Hootch, Hogwarts flying instructor and coach for all Quidditch games, came floating off the train in her normal quick pace. She nearly passed over Harry until his voice caught her attention. She turned to him with her normal smile. Her yellow eyes glimmered.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here?" She said in a friendly tone. This kind of made Harry feel strange.  
Whenever Madam Hootch had spoken to him before it was usually shouting out a command before, or during a Quidditch game.

He told her the circumstances of him taking the Hogwarts train back to the school. He did not tell her, of course, that the reason was to continue his Occlumency with Snape.

She frowned and said, "Odd, I've spent several of my summer at the school and never have they asked any students to stay there." She dismissed the subject as soon as it had come up. "We'll I'm not one to question authorities." She swept away before Harry could get another word in.

The train now was beginning to let on passenger. Harry grabbed his trunk and empty owl cage and began to board. I'm going home. I'm going HOME! He thought over and over. Suddenly a dark shadow fell over his mind as he remembered the feelings, the thoughts that he had been pushing out of his mind ever since the holiday began. Glumly his heart dropped as he remembered the pains of only a few months ago.

He sat in a car on his own near the back of the train; he hoped no one would join him. He did not want anyone to see the tear roll down his cheek. He did not want anyone to know how afraid he was of what might happen if he returned to Hogwarts.


	2. The New Defence Against The Dark Arts Pr...

**Chapter Two, The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher**

Harry heaved his trunk onto the last massive step. He stood before the grand doors, which lead into Hogwarts. Pausing for a moment to catch his last breath, Harry took one of the large brass knockers in his hand and banged it hard against the door. Then he leaned on it while he continued to gasp.

There had been no one to meet Harry as he got off the train at the Hogwarts station. He himself had dragged his trunk and other belongings down the mile long road to Hogwarts. It was strange, seeing the Massive Castle looming in front of him in the summer daylight. Whenever he had had this view before, it was always at night, his friends close by. Now, he stood alone.

The door Harry rested against gave way making him fall backwards. A Familiar face looked down on him. Filches dark features looked awkward and pinched in the afternoon sunlight. With his cat, Mrs. Norris, in one arm, he peered down at Harry.

"What're ye doing here? School's out for the summer!"

Harry sighed and reached into his pocket for the letter Professor McGonagall had sent him. "I received this…." His words were cut short as the doorway Filch stood in swung farther open. McGonagalls face appears in the open space.

"Oh Harry!" She said in surprise, "We were not expecting you to come so suddenly." She turned to Flitch, "Let him in, and please make sure Mr. Potters things are taken up to the Gryffindor tower."

Flitch muttered some gruff words and reluctantly took Harry's things from him.

Harry stepped into the entryway. Every window stood open; allowing the summer breeze in. McGonagall took out her wand, and with a flick, every window shut. She turned to Harry, "I like to air out the castle before I leave for the summer holiday." It was then that Harry noticed the rather large trunk and three differently shaped black bags sitting in the center of the hall.

Professor McGonagall looked at him and said, "Students are not the only ones who go home for the summer holiday." Her tone was cheery. Her voice changed and she said solemnly, "Professor Dumbledore will be wanting to see you now." She turned and led Harry down the corridors leading to Dumbledores office. "Who else has left?" Harry asked, mostly for polite chat purposes.

"Practically everybody." Came her surprising answer. "Usually more professors are willing to stay over the summer but not many wanted to stay after the happenings of this year. Everybody's gone to visit their families and, I'm sure, to discuss recent events."

They stopped in front of the tall and extremely ugly gargoyle.

"Humble Pie." McGonagall said aloud, and then she turned to Harry. "This is where I leave you." She suddenly smiled, "I'm going home to my sisters until a week before school begins." She turned to go.

"Um, one more question Professor," Harry said stopping her, "who IS here?"

"Oh," she sighed looking eager to leave, "Professor Dumbledore, and a few of the servants; and Professor Snape, of course." Her "of course" sounded as if everybody new that Snape was in the castle. "I'm sorry Harry, if you have anymore questions you will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore himself. I'd hate to miss my train." With that, she turned and briskly walked away.

Harry began to climb the stairs that had formed where the griffin had been. Again, the emotional feelings of last year began to form in his chest. He tried to press them out, but now being here, at Hogwarts, where everything had happened, it seemed impossible to ignore them. Dumbledore had explained the happenings of last year to him. He understood everything. Still, why was he still haunted with these dark feelings?

He remembered Sirius. He had died; even though he had died nobly, he still had died. What would happen in the years to come? Would more people die? Would he die? These questions struck Harry like a slap across the face.

_I can't do this he thought, not again. Not another year of something harmful happening to someone…_

After a moment of hesitation, Harry pushes these thoughts out of his mind. Her lifted his hand to knock on the door he had come to. Before he had the chance, a friendly voice from behind the door shouted, "Come in Harry!" 

The door opened before him and Harry stepped inside. Dumbledores office was just as it had always been. From the skylight above, rays of sun shone through making the room look bright.

Behind his massive desk sat Dumbledore. He was bent over, what looked like, star charts, the edge of one of the star maps in one of his hands and a compass in the other.

Seeing Harry, her dropped the compass on his desk and stood. His eyes smiled, looking at Harry. He had his arms extended as if he meant to hug him, but something in Harry's face made Dumbledore stop short. He dropped his hands to his side. "Welcome Harry," he said, "How are things with the Dursleys?"

Harry felt awkward. _He is acting as if nothing has happened_, he thought. He felt the anger inside him turn towards the old wizard.

_After practically ignoring me last year, and Sirius death, and now he acts as if nothing has happened. _His thoughts buzzed. Harry knew this was completely irrational of him, but he didn't care. All the hurt and anger flooded back to him now.

A moment of silence passes. Dumbledore beckoned to a nearby chair. It slid forward.

"Would you like to sit down?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thank you." Harry responded, his voice somewhat cold. "I'd rather stand."

The grin from Dumbledores mouth melted and his hands dropped limply to his side. After another pause, he said,

"Err, listen Harry, I'm not very good at being happy when the other person in the room is clearly unhappy." He sat in the chair he had pulled up for Harry, "Is something bothering you?"

Looking up into Dumbledores eyes Harry suddenly knew what he had to do. He knew how to stop the pain from coming. He had to say the last words he never thought he would ever wanted to say.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I'm here to turn in my wand."

The old wizard didn't move, "Ah," He said, "I thought so." Dumboldore replaced the chair he had been sitting in. Then, casually he sat down in his own behind his desk.

"Does this decision come from a long thought out process or have you decided this just now?

Harry looked down at his hands. It was true; he had only decided this just now. Truthfully, he had never even thought of it before.

"I can't handle this anymore, too many people are getting hurt all around me. I wont let it happen anymore."

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand your feelings Harry, and I don't mean to dim your high profile of yourself but, people have been getting hurt long before you where born, and will continue to get hurt with or without you."

Harry looked up sharply at him. The old wizard had a small grin now on his face making Harry somehow feel a little better. However, he still hurt, and was more confused than ever.

Every year seemed to become increasingly painful, preparing him for some unforeseen doom. He did not deserve this fate. All his instincts told him he needed to get out now, before he looses someone else.

Squeezing is eyes tight, Harry breathed out a long breath. He knew that truly he would never be able to give up the magic world. He would be forced to stand idly by and watch loved one after loved one be slain by Voldemort.

Dumbledore seemed to sense Harrys thoughts. "Time is the best healer, How about we give it time. The rest of the Holiday maybe?" 

Harry nodded and tried to mentally beat back his emotions. 

Coughing and shifting in his chair, Dumbledore seemed to instantly change the mood of the room.

"I'm expecting someone any moment now."

"Professor Snape." Harry said.

"Him too."

There was a sharp rap at the door.

"Ah! Here she is." Dumbledore stood and walked to the door. "Come in Miss Walker."

Into the room stepped the frailest looking girl Harry had ever seen. She was average height but extremely thin. The only part of her that was not covered by cloth was her face, which was extremely pale. Her face was bright despite her form. Glimmering brown eyes and a wide grin shone on her face. They were surrounded by puffs of long brown curls that had escaped the loose knot at the back of her head. Her dress looked like something that would have been worn by someone from a castle fairytale. It was simple, and went all the way to the ground. The color was a dark pink. From what could be seen of her sleeves, they went tightly to her wrists. A dark blue cape that seemed worn and slightly ragged hung limply over her small frame.

Holding her hands in front of her, she rushed forward. "Albus Dumbledore." she breathed lightly. Harry soon realizes she always spoke with a breathy voice, as if she had just come from an extremely hard run.

Professor Dumbledore came forward and took her small delicate hands in his. Harry was afraid the girl would pass out right there in front of him. He stood just incase.

The grin on the girls face never faltered. "Its good to see you."

"How is everything at home?" Dumbledore said.

"Just fine." she noticed Harry then. Her eyes widened slightly as she put a hand to her chest. "Allow me to present to you, Miss Walker, Harry Potter." said Dumbledore. The bright eyed girl stepped forward to Harry and gave a small curtsied.

"Wonderful to meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry was not quite sure how to react to this. He hesitated, then stepped forward and gave an awkward bow.

Miss Walker stared at Harry then threw her head back and laughed. Even her laugh was frail and breathy. "I forgot, customs are different in the city." Harry detected a slight French accent.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Harry, this is Amelia Walker a relative of mine. Miss Walker will be teaching the Defense against the Dark arts class."

As soon as the words were out of Dumbledores mouth, Harry felt his own drop open. This fragile, week, Woman was going to teach Defense Against the Dark arts?

All the Professors who had taught that subject before had been either wise in the subject or at least skilled in it. Even Professor Quarrel had known what he was doing. All right, there was Gilderoy Lockhart, but at least he could have put up some sort of resistance in a physical struggle.

Harry's expressions of shock went unnoticed for at that moment the door to Dumbledores office what thrown open. Professor Snape stood in the doorway.

"Come in Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, ignoring the fact that Snape was already stepping into the room.

Snapes eyes went strait to Harry's. "I see Mr. Potter has arrived. How about the ingredients I ordered?"

"Coming soon behind him." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Snape absentmindedly brushed past Miss Walker and went strait for Harry. "Mr. Potter, are you ready to begin where we left off? No doubt you've forgotten everything."

Harry ignored this. Snapes cutting remarks never hurt him anymore. Turning to Dumbledore Harry said, "I think I'll go visit Hadgrid if that's alright."

"Hagrid has gone to Paris." Dumbledore replied. "To visit Madame Maxime"

An "Ahem" came from Snape and both Harry and Dumbledore turned to him. "If nothing else had arrived for me, then I may return to my offices?"

"Oh yes, of course Serverus." said Dumbledore waving a hand to him.

Turning to go, Snape almost walked over Miss Walker. She had silently creped up behind him. For a moment, the two stood. Miss Walker had a peculiar expression her face. It was if she was seeing something she did not believe was right in front of her. Snapes face was expressionless.

"Severus, this is Amelia Walker, a relative of mine." Put in Dumbledore.

"Severous Snape." Miss Walker said. She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Miss Walker." said Snape sharply. To Harry's surprise, Snape had no trouble with a bow. His head gave a sharp nod, his waist slightly bending.

Miss Walker opened her mouth to speak, but Snape was past her and out the door within seconds before she even had a chance.

She turned and watched him go, then turned back. The smile on her face was gone.

Both Harry and Dumbledore glanced at each other as if to say what "was that all about?"

"Are you tired Amelia?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm afraid I am." she smiled and sunk into a nearby chair.

Harry took this as a signal for him to go and let the relatives talk. He excused himself and walked down the staircase and through the corridors. He was heading for Gryffindor Tower.

As he went, he passed Peeves the poltergeist. Peeves was hovering in front of a mirror with what seem to be one of the bludger mallets. Harry went quickly so as not to get his attention. He really didn't feel like getting hit with a bludger mallet.

As he walked, his mind reflected on what had just happened in Dumbledores office. There was definite recognition in Miss Walkers face as she looked at Snape, and it seemed, of all things, a delighted one.

A thought suddenly struck Harry . All those romantic programs Aunt Petunia use to watch came flooding back to his memory.

He almost gagged on the idea. No way could anyone EVER interested in the greasy, hooked nosed Snape.

Reaching the door to the Gryffindor common room, Harry was dismayed to see the fat Lady was not there. He grumbled and turned away. He did not know the password anyways.

Right then two things happened. Harry's forehead was struck with a sharp pain, and a sudden shriek filled his hears. Then all was dark.


End file.
